Change of Heart
by AndreaKay
Summary: What if Christine loved Erik? What if she had a change of heart and willingly went with Erik during "The Point of No Return"?
1. Chapter 1

**Phantom of the Opera Fanfiction**

**"Change of Heart"**

**by Andrea Kay**

On that bridge as they held each other it seemed nothing else mattered, It felt right. Erik began singing to Christine in such a beautiful yet familiar melody

"_say you'll share with me_

_one love, one lifetime_

_lead me, save me_

_from my solitude…"_

She turned to face him as he held her hands in his and passionately continued,

"…_anywhere you go,_

_let me go too!_

_Christine, that's all I ask of you!"_

And as he finished his plea, Christine slipped off his mask to look into the eyes of the man who loved her so. She did not know what came over her, but pity and love when she gazed in into those pleading, loving blue eyes. Never had they seemed so soft, kind, and loving. It was then she decided that she was falling for Erik. Months of trying to escape him for fear of harm. But this moment made all the past fade as she began to realize it was all for her, just because he only wished to be loved. For he never felt it…until he met her. She was overcome with passion and kissed him right then and there. The crowd was still in shock from seeing his horrid face but they were not heard, as the world seemed to fade around them. Nothing mattered at that moment except their love and passion for each other. Raoul looked on and couldn't believe his eyes. "Was this part of the plan? The play?" he thought to himself. His heart broke of jealousy. "How could she kiss that hideous monster? She didn't even flinch at the sight of his face." He knew he was losing her.

When the kiss broke, Christine looked into his eyes and softly sang in return,

"_Yes, I'll go anywhere_

_you ask me to._

_Have me,_

_that's all I ask of you!"_

Erik could not believe his ears. She loved him! She kissed him. He had never been kissed before or loved. Tears ran down his face, the emotions were overwhelming. Right at that moment, the police began to close in. After this, Erik could not let it end.

The trap he had planned to use to kidnap Christine before, now was for their escape together. He quickly unties the rope, grabs Christine, "Hold on." They went down his trap to the labyrinth once again. They ran together, Erik holding on to Christine as she followed and willingly ran with him. He was smiling. "Was she really going to go with me? Leave everything…. for ME?" He thought to himself. Christine looked back, without regrets. She knew deep inside Raoul would probably find another with his fortune, handsome looks and sweet nature. Erik wouldn't have been so fortunate. Besides, he picked her. He chose her out of everyone else: to teach, to love. He wasn't so ugly to her as once before. She had seen him with new eyes now. She saw all the good in him. She believed all he needed, wanted was someone to love him for him and not his looks. Christine had finally seen that. When she did, she began to love him.

They got to his house on the lake and Erik suddenly stopped. He seemed to be thinking, and then he turned around, and grabbed Christine in his arms and kissed her passionately, like he longed to do for some time. When they broke apart, he looked at her and asked, "Are you sure? Do you really want to be with me?" Tears streaming down his face. She wiped them away, touched the deformed side of his face and replied, "Yes, with all my heart. My eyes and my heart have been opening and I see the good and love in you. You just wanted someone to love you. I see that now. I love you, Erik. I realize that now. You are the one I want." Erik could not believe his ears! She loved him! He has never felt such a way before. To love was one thing, but to be loved in return was something else. He enjoyed that feeling. That night he changed. He wanted to show his love for her forever. Especially since she loved him.

He snapped back into reality when hearing voices shouting, "kill him!" He then told her to grab things quickly for a trip. While she did, he grabbed a candlestick and began smashing all his mirrors until he smashed the one with a secret passageway. With all of them broken, the officers wouldn't know where to look. He then ran and helped grab supplies. A few clothes, his music he was working on, and his money. Erik got Christine and right before entering he stopped turned around and asked one last time, "Are you sure?" She then leaned in and kissed him, replying with a simple "Yes". With that they ran off into the night onto a train that would take them elsewhere in France, away from Paris, together.


	2. Chapter 2

- CHAPTER TWO –

Throughout the journey Christine slept, resting her head on Erik's shoulder. At first, he didn't know what to do but soon relaxes enjoying her presence beside him. He was still quite baffled why she left Raoul for him. She chose him, a hideous beast. Her love was changing him. He wanted to make sure Christine would never regret her choice.

The next day they arrived at their destination, Provence. Erik paid for two nice rooms at the hotel for them to stay in. As much as he would have liked to share, he wanted Christine to have her space and privacy. Erik led her to her room and they exchanged 'goodnights'. Erik was restless thinking in his bed, "Tomorrow, I will get a home for Christine. She deserves that much."

The next day arrived. Erik met Christine in the Inn's café for breakfast. He told her of his plan to go looking for a living situation and Christine seemed quite ecstatic about it. They went on their way soon after to begin their journey. As they were house hunting, Erik came across one in particular; a beautiful 2 story home with an attic, a cellar and 5 bedrooms just outside of the city, Marseilles. Completely furnished with some of the most ravishing furniture of their time. Christine fell in love with it as well and it became the decided residence. They were able to move in right away, and as they didn't have much with them it only took a day and a half to settle in. Christine and Erik had taken their own rooms. One was decided to be the music room where Erik could freely write and compose music and where he could continue to teach Christine. As he could not take his own pianoforte with him he had to purchase another. He took a seat on his new pianoforte, looked at his music, thought of Christine and smiled. This was the beginning of something he thought he would never have; a lover and a home. A tear dropped down his cheek, "Is this real? This is real….really real." With that he picked up his writing utensil and began to compose from his heart.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N: Sorry this took longer than expected, with 2 jobs and only 1 day off a week I've been slacking. I have a good amount I hand wrote months ago but I'm trying to fix things along the way as some of it is just skeletons. Thanks for the reviews, encouragement and patience! This is my second story, and the first I'm actually having chapters too! I hope it turns out well. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry this took longer than expected, with 2 jobs and only 1 day off a week I've been slacking. I have a good amount I hand wrote months ago but I'm trying to fix things along the way as some of it is just skeletons. Thanks for the reviews, encouragement and patience! This is my second story, and the first I'm actually having chapters too! I hope it turns out well. :)**

Christine awoke one morning to a most glorious scent in the air. She quickly got up and readied herself for the day. And like a gay little girl she ran out of her room to the stairs, then stopped, fixing herself and quietly glided down the steps. As she got off the last step she looked into the dining room to find a lovely breakfast set out on the table; golden eggs, bacon, scones, and milk. She could not believe her eyes. At that moment, Erik came in to put finishing touches on the table. When he looked up and saw Christine his face lit up as he drank in the view. He came over and took her arm in his and brought her to the table. He pulled out her chair as she took her seat. "Wow, this looks amazing! Did you do all this?" Christine remarked. Erik replied, "I wish could take the credit for this, but I cannot. The lovely food was done by our housekeeper, Mrs. Stanton, as my expertise aren't in cooking or cleaning I decided a housekeeper would be the way to go. I hope that's okay with you." "Oh it's a wonderful idea as I know not much in such an area as this. The food, the table, it all looks marvelous!" replied Christine. "Wait until you taste it, shall we?" Erik responded. And with that breakfast was eaten and enjoyed. Erik excused himself and returned to his work.

Meanwhile Christine thought it was a perfect day for a stroll out to the lovely outskirts of town. She grabbed her cloak and told the housekeeper she'd be out on a walk and left. Christine went on for miles finding a nice place of shade under a tree, perfect for a rest. A couple of hours later, clouds began rolling in and Christine felt it time to turn back before the rain hit, as she did not wish to catch cold. About 2 miles on her way, the rain came down suddenly, she began to pick up speed. Yet she still had quite a ways to go. She tried to run under the trees so she wouldn't get so wet. But it was no use; she soon was soaked to the bone. She came upon a hill she climbed up earlier; it looked much steeper from this point of view. Christine did not wish to, but as it was the only way she knew back she decided to go down that hill. Only a fourth of the way down, Christine stepped on a slippery muddy patch and began sliding down the hill with no stopping in sight. She slid past a rock that he leg caught on and broke. She shrieked in agony, freed herself and rolled down the hill in the pouring rain. She was in pain, cold, and exhausted from the fall but knew she must find some shelter. She then noticed a tree close by, but seemed forever away in her condition. Christine began pulling herself toward it as hard as it was. It seemed an eternity by the time she did reach it. In fact it took her a good 15-20 minutes to accomplish. She then passed out as she was utterly exhausted and freezing.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	4. Chapter 4

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Meanwhile, Erik came out after a couple of hours work, noticed it raining outside and though something hot would do him good and see if Christine would join him. He knocked on her door many times, no answer. Opened it and couldn't find her. "Must be downstairs.", he thought to himself. So he traveled down the steps and could not find her. Mrs. Stanton asked if he was looking for Christine. "Yes, do you know where she has gone?" She then remembers she went on a walk after breakfast and took on fright on the realization that she hadn't returned yet and it was raining out. At this, Erik grabbed his cloak and stormed out. Grabbing his horse from the stable outside he headed out through the town toward the outskirts frantically yelling in urgency, "Christine! Christine!" Yet no response or movement was seen or heard. As he traveled toward a large hill he noticed some thing by the tree there. As her came close he realized who it was. He rushed on the horse screaming, "Christine! Oh God!", he jumped off his horse without further thought and knelt down by her body and took her in his arms, she was unresponsive. He jumped on the horse holding onto her and rushing back home. Erik quickened his pace to the house and up the stairs to her quarters. Mrs. Stanton appeared in the room right behind him, "Oh dear Lord! Is the poor child alright? She looks like death!" she exclaimed. She rushed past Erik to Christine and starting taking of her wet clothing, "You better go and get the physician, while I try and dry her off. Dear me, I hope she didn't catch pneumonia! Hurry!" Without another word, Erik was off, only hoping she'd still be alive when he returned. Mrs. Stanton then worked her best to rid Christine of her soaked clothes, getting her in dry ones and brought up some hot water and rags to try and warm the child up.

Half an hour later, Erik returned with the physician right behind him. Erik dashed to Christine's side, checking on her with a look of concern. The physician asked Erik if her wouldn't mind leaving the room so he could do his thorough examination of the girl. Erik stood outside the room, pacing the floor, for what seemed like house. "Oh please, God, don't take her from me! I've waited too long for this to happen!" The physician then appeared, Erik grabbed him "Is she alright? Will she leave?" The physician replied, "We won't know for some time yet, we'll need to wait it out. She has a high fever and fluid is in her lungs. I'm afraid she has a bad case of pneumonia and we can only wait and do our best to treat her accordingly and be patient. I have given the housekeeper instructions as to her treatments and medications and what to watch for. Contact me if anything changes, until then she needs lots of rest and water. Keep close watch on her. I am sorry, it is all I can do for now." With that the physician left. Erik rushed right into the room where Mrs. Stanton was attending to her. "I'll get some more rags, watch her for me.", she left the room. Erik rushed to Christine's bed side, grabbed her hand, kissing it. "Why must you be so foolish and walk in such weather? Why? Oh Christine! I love you. Don't leave me, please just don't. You're my only reason for living anymore. I couldn't bare losing you." Tears ran down his face hitting her hand. Hours passed and Erik soon drifted asleep in the chair next to her bed, always on edge with every moan Christine gave throughout the night.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Days passed, with slow improvement from Christine. By the next week she was nearing full recovery, the doctor was quite pleased with the recovery she made. 2 weeks passed, sickness gone but her leg was still taking time to heal. When she needed to get up, she had crutches. Erik was by her side constantly waiting on her every whim; reading, singing, feeding her, whatever she needed he was there. Slowly, things returned to normal, and their love grew more and more for each other.

**A/N: I have no excuse for not getting this up sooner except laziness and lack of inspiration. I will try not to let it go so long next time. Enjoy and thank you for the feedback! **


End file.
